britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who (Titan Comics)
Background Titan Comics, a London based division of Titan Publishing (which also owns Titan Magazines and Titan Books) acquired the licence to publish Doctor Who comics for the American market when American publisher IDW's licence expired in 2014. August 2014 saw the launch of two new ongoing series, Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor and Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor. A Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor series followed in October (These stories are also reprinted in the Doctor Who Comic and its companion title Tales from the TARDIS, sold in Britain's high street newsagents). Titan have since produced a limited series featuring the ninth Doctor, and announced a forthcoming limited series featuring the eighth Doctor. August 2015 saw the publication of a weekly limited series, The Four Doctors, and more limited series' are planned. Fourth Doctor cover gallery 4Doc1.1.jpg|Doctor Who: The Fourth Doctor #1 Eighth Doctor cover gallery 8Doc1.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eighth Doctor #1 8Doc2.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eighth Doctor #2 8Doc3.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eighth Doctor #3 8Doc4.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eighth Doctor #4 8Doc5.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eighth Doctor #5 Ninth Doctor cover gallery 9Doc1.jpg|Doctor Who: The Ninth Doctor #1 9Doc2.jpg|Doctor Who: The Ninth Doctor #2 9Doc3.jpg|Doctor Who: The Ninth Doctor #3 9Doc4.jpg|Doctor Who: The Ninth Doctor #4 9Doc5.jpg|Doctor Who: The Ninth Doctor #5 9Doc2.1.jpg.jpg|Doctor Who: The Ninth Doctor #2.1 Tenth Doctor cover gallery 10Doc1.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #1 10Doc2.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #2 10Doc3.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #3 10Doc4.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #4 10Doc5.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #5 10Doc6.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #6 10Doc7.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #7 10Doc8.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #8 10Doc9.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #9 10Doc10.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #10 10Doc11.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #11 10Doc12.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #12 10Doc13.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #13 10Doc14.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #14 10Doc15.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #15 10Doc2.1.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #2.1 10Doc2.2.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #2.2 10Doc2.3.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #2.3 10Doc2.4.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #2.4 10Doc2.5.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #2.5 10Doc2.6.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #2.6 10Doc2.7.jpg|Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor #2.7 Eleventh Doctor cover gallery 11Doc1.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #1 11Doc2.jpg.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #2 11Doc3.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #3 11Doc4.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #4 11Doc5.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #5 11Doc6.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #6 11Doc7.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #7 11Doc8.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #8 11Doc9.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #9 11Doc10.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #10 11Doc11.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #11 11Doc12.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #12 11Doc13.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #13 11Doc14.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #14 11Doc15.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #15 11Doc2.1.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #2.1 11Doc2.2.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #2.2 11Doc2.3.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #2.3 11Doc2.4.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #2.4 11Doc2.5.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #2.5 11Doc2.6.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor #2.6 Twelfth Doctor cover gallery 12Doc1.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #1 12Doc2.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #2 12Doc3.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #3 12Doc4.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #4 12Doc5.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #5 12Doc6.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #6 12Doc7.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #7 12Doc8.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #8 12Doc9.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #9 12Doc10.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #10 12Doc11.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #11 12Doc12.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #12 12Doc13.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #13 12Doc14.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #14 12Doc15.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #15 12Doc16.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #16 12Doc2.1.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #2.1 12Doc2.2.jpg.jpg|Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #2.2 Four Doctors cover gallery FourDocs1.jpg|Doctor Who: Four Doctors #1 FourDocs2.jpg|Doctor Who: Four Doctors #2 FourDocs3.jpg|Doctor Who: Four Doctors #3 FourDocs4.jpg|Doctor Who: Four Doctors #4 FourDocs5.jpg|Doctor Who: Four Doctors #5 Category:Titan Publications Category:Doctor Who